powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of Thunder
Return of Thunder is the four-parter of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm which saw the return of the Thunder Rangers. Synopsis While infiltrating Lothor's ship, the Thunder Rangers are captured and turned against the Wind Rangers, who already have their hands full battling Toxipod. Choobo sabotages the battle, disabling the Zords, and teleporting the Wind and Thunder Rangers to a deserted island, where they continue their battle, face a resurrected Super Toxipod. The Thunder Rangers are eventually brought back to their senses, and help the Rangers destroy Toxipod and leave the island. They later battle and defeat a banished Choobo, who attacked them to get revenge. Plot Part 1 When a famous motocross manager walks into the store, Dustin tries to show him his tape, but he is only interested in finding Blake and Hunter. Reminded of Blake, Tori begs Dustin to let her borrow his bike so she can go take her mind off things. Meanwhile, Blake and Hunter meet with Choobo, who has defected, and agrees to give the two access to Lothor's ship. Blake catches up to Tori as she is biking, and lets her know that they have a way to get onto Lothor's ship. The Wind Rangers discuss the Thunder Rangers' proposal, unsure whether to trust them or not. The Thunder Rangers do infiltrate Lothor's ship, but it ends up being a trap, and they are caught. The next step in Choobo's plan is to wipe their minds and make them hate the Wind Rangers again. Lothor is so impressed that he promotes Choobo to a general. Back at Storm Chargers, Blake and Hunter speak with the motocross manager who was looking for them. When Dustin comes up to them, he is totally blown off. As Dustin tells his friends about the Thunders' strange behavior, a new monster is spotted. The Rangers morph and find the monster, Toxipod. They are shocked when the Thunder Rangers arrive and attack them. Their attack is stopped short when Blake's head begins to hurt. The Wind Rangers focus on Toxipod, who can turn into a toxic cloud of gas. They lock arms and do a spin which blows the monster away. Then they form the Storm Blaster and destroy the toxic snail. A scroll of empowerment revives the monster into a giant. The Megazord is trashed by his spinning attack. It transforms into Lightning mode and counters with its own spinning attack. Then they finish off the monster with the Serpent Sword. But their troubles aren't over yet. The Thunder Rangers attack with the Thunder Megazord. Choobo uses the remains of Toxipod to put a freeze on the Megazords and teleport the Rangers away. Up on Lothor's ship, Marah gets ready to go on a date with their latest superstar general - Choobo. Shane screams out to find someone after waking up alone on a deserted island. Part 2 Cam and Sensei are freezing down in Ninja Ops. A freak cold front is lowering the Earth's temperature. The three Wind Rangers find each other on the island. Shane chews Tori out for trusting the Thunders. They eventually run into the Thunder Rangers, who insist on fighting. An all out battle ensues between the Thunder and Wind Ninjas. The battle eventually escalates to Rangers vs. Rangers. Lothor complains about the temperature, and orders Zurgane to fix the heat on the ship. As the Rangers fight, Hunter's memories begin to return. The hesitation gives the Wind Rangers a chance to strike them down. Blake and Hunter recover with their memories intact. Choobo comes down and summons Super Toxipod. He then puts Hunter back under the spell, and turns him against Blake. The Rangers battle the new and improved version of their old foe. The Wind Rangers save Blake from Hunter and teleport away. They hide out in a cave, where they tend to Blake. They promise to help him get his brother back. At Ninja Ops, Cam discovers the island, and that it is responsible for the cold front. Sensei feels that the Rangers are somehow involved. An out of control Hunter roams the island, looking for his brother so he can destroy him. Part 3 Blake gives the Rangers bad news - the island they're on isn't on any map, and will soon sink. He also tells them how he and Hunter became Rangers after their ninja academy was attacked by Lothor. Tori then tells Blake that she will help him break the spell in order to save Hunter. The Rangers are attacked by Toxipod. The engage in a shadow battle, and defeat him with the Storm Striker. Then they find Hunter. Blake fights with his brother, trying to break him free of the spell. The Wind Rangers are kept busy battling Choobo, who retreats. Hunter snaps out of the spell, and greets his friends. Cam is finally able to contact the Rangers, and sends the Zords to bring them home. They'll need them for more than transportation when Super Toxipod returns as a giant. After destroying Super Toxipod with the Megazords, the Rangers use them to head home as the island sinks. At Storm Chargers, Kelly gives Blake and Hunter another chance, and hires them as stock boys. At Ninja Ops, they are given an invitation to join the Wind Rangers, but they need time to think about it. Choobo swears vengeance on the Thunder Rangers as he is banished from the space fortress. Part 4 While practicing on their bikes, Blake and Hunter are attacked by Choobo. He ensnares them and sucks them into his backpack. In this strange dimension, the Thunder Rangers battle an all powerful Choobo. The Wind Rangers track down Choobo. They strike him in just the right place to free the Thunder Rangers. Choobo mind controls the Wind Rangers and turns the Storm Striker on the Thunder Rangers. They resist the control long enough to give Hunter a clear shot. Choobo uses a scroll he stole from Lothor earlier to grow. Cam sends the Rangers two Power Spheres, which combine into the Minizord. The Minizord allows the two Megazords to combine into the Thunderstorm Megazord, which destroys Choobo. On the space fortress, Marah plays with her new pet - a mini Choobo. The Rangers celebrate as Blake and Hunter decide to join the team as Shane declares that they are now part of a team. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *John Leigh as Toxipod, Super Toxipod (voices) *Greg Johnson as Minizord (voice) *Darren Young as Rogger Hannah *Louise Wallace as Newscaster *Barry Southgate as Customer DVD/VHS Release *"Return of Thunder" was release on a DVD/VHS volume of Power Rangers Ninja Storm titled Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Lightning Strikers (Vol. 3). Errors *In Part 2, following the unmorphed fight in the island's forest between the Wind and Thunder Rangers, there are two mirror image shots of Blake and Hunter, with the second shot showing them morphing with their morphers on the wrong wrist as a result. Notes *The name of the island that the Rangers are trapped on is Portico Island, and it apparently only rises once every hundred years or so before it sinks back into the ocean. *This is the first appearance of Blake and Hunter since "Thunder Strangers". *This marks the first appearance of the Thunderstorm Megazord. *Part 3 marks the first appearance via flashback of Sensei Omino, the Thunder Rangers' Sensei who was captured along with the Thunder Ninja Acadamy. He would appear in flashbacks again in "Double-Edged Blake," (while his daughter Leanne would appear in the present day in that episode) and would make a brief cameo appearance in "Storm Before the Calm" at the Rangers' graduation ceremony. *Part 2 also marks the first time the Thunder Rangers' visors are opened like the Wind Rangers. *Choobo, rather than destroyed, is reduced to the size of a boot and given to Marah as a pet. He makes a few minor appearances from here until "Good Will Hunter," the episode in which he is (accidentally) returned to his normal size. *Blake and Hunter join the Wind Rangers at the end of Part 4. See Also (fight footage and story) (Part 1) (fight footage and story) (Part 2) (fight footage and story) (Part 3) (fight footage and story) (Part 4) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:Multi-Part Episode